Alone With You
by playwright82
Summary: Hermione is cheating on Ron with Draco? What will happen to her relationships when she is forced to choose? Rated M for lemons and language. Dramione. Smut and fluff. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

Alone with You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is by Jake Owen and J.K. Rowling owns the world I love to play in.**

* * *

**A/N: I was driving when I heard this song on the radio. I love this song and the fact that it is sung from a guy's perspective is intriguing. I only recently became a fan of Dramione fics, but I thought **_**What if this is what their relationship was like?**_** So I sat down and wrote this while listening to the song on repeat. If you haven't heard this song before, I suggest you listen to it. You don't have to listen to it to understand the story though. While the song inspired the story, it doesn't play a huge part in it.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the library of the house on Spinner's End. After he repeated his last year of Hogwarts, he decided he could not stay at Malfoy Manor anymore, so he moved into the house he inherited from his godfather. He had been composing a letter to his mother bowing out of another tea with another eligible witch. He could not understand his mother's fascination with try to see him wed as soon as possible. Ever since he had refused to follow his father's wishes and marry Astoria Greengrass, his mother had been trying to set him up with every available witch between the ages of 17 and 30. He just wasn't interested. Was a wife going to get rid of the nightmares? Was a wife going to get rid of the memories? Was a wife going to get rid of _her_? There was only one woman he wanted and she was with another man.

As he sat at the large, traditional walnut desk mulling it over, a patronus came through the wall and lapped the room a few times before delivering its message. It sat, floating in the center if the room and looked at him as it said, in _her_ voice, "I need to see you. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

He heaved a sigh and finished the letter to his mother. He called his eagle owl, Thor, from his perch across the room. "Deliver this to my mother," he said, giving the bird a few owl treats. "Don't wait for a reply. I'll leave the window open for you, but you don't have to come back right away." Thor nuzzled Draco's hand in thanks and flew off to deliver his letter and do a little hunting.

He looked out the window after Thor until he could no longer see the owl. He looked at his watch. She would arrive in about 10 minutes. He had 10 minutes to come up with a reason she couldn't come, a reason she couldn't stay.

"Who am I kidding?" he said to himself a loud. "She'll come to the door and as soon as I see her, all reasons will fly out of my head."

He made his way downstairs to the sitting room. While walking down the hallway he took note of the changes he had made. Since he had moved in, he had made some changes to the inside of the house. It was no longer dark and foreboding. He had added some color to the walls, mostly different shades of greens. The drapes over the windows in most of the rooms were either a sheer green or white. The bedrooms had drapes that were Slytherin colors of green and silver. He walked into the sitting room and noted these changes also. He had added a bar to the room, which he wandered toward. The only room he couldn't touch was Severus' lab. Severus' potions lab was a sacred place that few people were allowed into and Draco still respected that even though he was gone. He had turned Severus' childhood bedroom into a makeshift lab until he could bring himself to invade the personal space.

He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and sat down on the emerald green and silver striped sofa. Even now, four years later, his house colors ran through his blood. He sat thinking and sipping his drink for a while.

As he got up to get himself another glass of firewhiskey, he felt someone pass through his wards. He sat his glass on the bar and headed for the door. He didn't even wait for the knock. He went straight to the front door and opened it.

Hermione Granger – _Weasley_, he mentally corrected himself – stood there with her hand poised to knock. When the door opened suddenly she started for a moment, but when she saw him she smiled. Her smile never failed to take his breath away. There was no way he'd let her know that though.

"Granger," he sneered. He had almost hoped the otter had been sent to the wrong man. Almost.

"Draco, we're alone," she said. "You can call me 'Hermione.'"

He stood in the doorway a moment looking at her. She was wearing a green dress that hugged every curve and must have been made from sin itself. The color brought out the green flecks in her hazel eyes. Her hair was down and flowed around her shoulders. She had figured out a way to tame her hair during the year she traveled with Potter and Weasley. While it was still curly, it was no longer bushy and was rather becoming.

While he was looking at her, she took the time to take in his appearance. After the Battle for Hogwarts, he had taken to wearing black robes reminiscent of Snape. The only thing missing from his usual uniform was the heavy robe. He had taken it off in the library while writing his mother.

He stepped back to let her in. As soon as he shut the door behind her she turned and attached her mouth to his. She tasted of elf-made wine and apples. She had him pushed against the door, but he was easily able to reverse their positions. His tongue touched her lips asking for entrance and she granted it. She sighed into his mouth, their tongues dancing together in the sensual dance of passion. He tasted like firewhiskey.

He moved his lips from hers to her jaw and down her neck. Her head fell back against the door allowing him greater access. She moaned at the feel of his mouth sucking on her pulse point and the vibrations against his lips made him smile. She could feel his erection pressing into her belly. He moved back to her mouth and kissed her for all he was worth. He groaned into her mouth when she ground her hips against his erection.

As his lips moved back to her neck she whispered, "I can't stay long. The Potters are watching Rose." By the time she had finished, she had un-tucked his shirt and was frantically working on his buttons. When the last button was free, she ran her hands over his chest and down his stomach.

Before she was able to push his shirt off of his broad shoulders, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him while he carried her up the stairs. He carried her into the bedroom and shut the door with his foot. He set her down next to the bed. He shed his shirt while attacking her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her back. She had one hand in his blonde hair and one hand on the back of his neck holding his head in place. She started running her lips along his jaw and down his neck. She ran her lips aver his chest to his nipples. With her hands braced on his shoulders, she flicked one taught nipple with her tongue. He sucked in a breath in response to her ministrations. She kissed her way across his chest to give the other nipple the same attention.

He put his hands on both sides of her face and forced her face up so he could kiss her senseless. He quickly unzipped the back of her dress and she let it slide to the floor. He looked at the silver, lacy, strapless bra and matching panties and grinned wolfishly. Only his Granger would do something that thoughtful. That thought brought him up short and he suddenly stiffened. She wasn't his Granger. A few stolen moments did not make her his.

As if reading his mind, she looked up at him and said, "Only for you, Draco."

"You mean you don't wear a red dress with matching gold underwear for the Weasel?" he asked with a sneer in his voice.

Hermione looked at him and said, "No, Draco. Only for you. Now touch me. Please."

She picked up his hands, which had fallen to his sides and put them on her breasts. He lightly squeezed them and she moaned at the sensation. He bent and suckled one breast through the lacy fabric while kneading the other. He kissed his way across the valley between her breasts and switched sides. He made sure to give the same amount of attention to each breast. He reached around her back and unhooked the bra so he could do the same to her bare breasts.

She sucked in a breath when he gently pulled her nipple between his teeth. It felt so good she didn't want him to stop. She had her fingers woven through his white-blonde hair holding his head to her chest.

He backed her up until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she fell back onto it. He kissed his way down her stomach until he was kneeling on the floor between her legs. He touched one finger to her panties which were damp with her desire.

"So wet," he murmured before he started suckling her through the fabric. She arched her back at the feel of the rough fabric rubbing against her sensitive nub. The friction felt amazing. She writhed on the bed and fisted the covers in her hands. He had to hold her hips to keep her from bucking her hips too hard into his face.

"Draco," she moaned. She could feel the tension building in the pit of her stomach. "Fuck. I'm so close," she panted. Before her release, he stopped. "Don't stop!" she cried. He reached up and hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and pulled them down and off in one swift motion.

"I have to taste you. I have to taste you come for me. Tell me has he ever done this for you?" He knew the answer already. He asked her this every time so he could have the satisfaction of being the only man to bring her to climax with just his mouth.

"No," she gasped, desperately, "never."

He inserted one long finger inside her and started pumping while sucking and flicking her clit with his mouth and tongue. As the tension built within her he inserted a second finger and started pumping faster. "Come for me, Hermione. Come for me like you have never come for him." She cried out her pleasure as her pussy muscles clenched around his fingers.

As she was coming down from her high, he stood up and she watched him lick her juices off his fingers. That sight alone almost made her come again.

He swiftly took off his pants. He wanted to be inside her, but first he wanted her to beg for him.

As his pants dropped, she realized he was commando. His erection stood out hard and pulsing. She scooted back on the bed and hovered over her, the tip of his member just teasing her opening. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips.

"Please," she begged him.

"Please what?"

"Please, I need you inside me. Now." She tried to impale herself on him but he stopped her with his hands on her hips.

"You need what inside you?"

"Your cock. I need your cock inside me. Make me feel good, Draco."

He slid inside in one swift movement. They moaned in unison at the sensation. She reached up and brought his head down for a kiss as he started moving within her. He swallowed her moan. He moved in and out slowly torturing not only her, but himself as well. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust.

She felt the tension building again and moaned, "Draco, I'm almost there. Faster. Harder. Please, make me come again."

He could refuse her nothing and moved faster. She cried out in pleasure as she reached between them to touch herself. After a few more thrusts she screamed her release. He joined her in orgasm as he felt her walls clenching around him, milking him dry. He collapsed on top of her as they both caught their breath.

"That," she purred, while running her fingers through his hair, "was amazing."

He lifted his head and grinned down at her. "I know," he said. "That's what I was going for."

She loved his grin. It was rare when he truly smiled, but when he did, he had dimples that seemed miles deep. She swatted him playfully on the arm and laughed. "I wasn't talking about you."

He laughed and rolled off of her. She only lay next to him for a minute before getting up. He watched her get dressed, his smile now completely gone from his face. "Why do you keep going back to him? He never satisfies you. You keep coming to me for that."

She looked at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes. _Oh, how I wish I could stay with you_, she thought. "Because like it or not, he is the father of my child." Draco snorted at that. "He is listed as the father of my child," Hermione didn't miss a beat. "Everyone expects us to be together. And in some weird way, I do love him." _Just not as my husband, and not just because he hasn't touched since I found out I was pregnant with Rose_. "Now, I have to pick Rose up from Harry and Ginny's." Hermione gave him a lingering kiss good-bye. "I'll talk to you later." With that she turned and walked out.

He lay back on his pillows and thought about what they were doing. _Next time_, he thought, _next time I won't let her in. I'm not going to do this anymore. She's going to have to choose between me and him._ He said the last part of his thought aloud. "It shouldn't be a difficult choice to make."

* * *

**A/N: I have an idea to make this a multi-chapter fic, but I would like some feedback. I love reviews, so please review. Let me know if I should continue it. I will take your reviews into account, but will probably do what I want with it.**


	2. Important

**A/N: Hi, this isn't an update but please read it and if you can, repost it. It's important and it concerns you as a reader and/or writer in this site. I didn't write this, but I agree with it.**

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

ExMaloBonum

playwright82

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
